


A Party for Meteora

by InfernalPume



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: quick snapshot from the discord.Despite all the fighting thats been going on recently, Cyclone has decided to be civil for her cousin's visit.





	A Party for Meteora

"Cyclone!"

 

Sol's voice was shrill as she marched down the steps of the castle's great entrance, skirts bunched messily in her fists with her wand hanging haphazardly in its sheath about her belt.

 

Cyclone's expression stiffened as she straightened from her bow to turn to her sister.

 

"Ah, Crown Princess Sol," she said, offering an expertly ironic curtsy, "I was just here _welcoming_ Princess Meteora to our home."

 

"What you're trying to do is sneak in some of your stupid ideas to _brainwash_ into joining your side of the Magical High Commission!" Sol said, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at her sister.

 

Cousin Meteora flushed as both sisters regarded her, the tail about her ankles flicking irritably. No doubt word had traveled to the monster settlements of Old Mewni of their little ongoing spat.

 

Cyclone, however, did not seem to feel awkward at all.

 

"Really, sister?" She said lazily, "Today, the eve of the anniversary of our treaty with the Old Butterfly family, the victory of monster and Old Mewni's independence, and you accuse me of trying to sully what should be a celebration of coalition and peace with _conspiracy_?"

 

Cyclone rolled her eyes, turning back to their distant cousin.

 

"My apologies, Princess," She said, "No doubt word of my sister's new policies have reached you, but I _assure_ you I have no intention of spoiling a happy affair with such petty politics."

 

Sol, despite having grown used to her sister's icy remarks as of late, still flinched when that glare was settled on her.

 

"No Sol, I was merely greeting our guest in a way that is becoming of a hostess. I suggest for _Meteora's_ sake, you do the same."

 

There was a cursory glance at Sol's messy braid and bathrobe still draped about her shoulders. Even in her anger, Sol couldn't help but feel bashful.

 

"I'm sorry, Princess." She said, meaning the words, "Please allow me to make it up to you by _personally_ escorting you throughout the celebration."

 

Sol shot a glare at Cyclone daring her to protest. After these past months Sol knew that calculating smirk when she saw one, but when Cyclone spoke her voice was high with cheerfulness.

 

"What a wonderful idea, sister," She said, "After all- it was our mother's duty to delegate negations during her time as crown princess. She'd be very proud of your initiative, Sol."

 

And for a moment it was all forgotten. Long months of steely breakfasts and hours spent awake at night wondering where it had all gone so wrong. The warmth in her sister's eyes made Sol feel strange, even as Cyclone drifted away to continue with the plethora of duties she no doubt still saw to. The party was of Cy's demand, mostly because the greatest cooks, artisans, and musicians refused counsel with Sol ever since the Grande Mewman Theatre had been repurposed as a shelter.

 

Thinking of that brought back memories of a particular heated debate between her and her sister just the other day, an argument that lasted well into the night until Hekapoo demanded a recess. But that had been business, and Cyclone had smiled lovingly at Sol. Perhaps... perhaps it would be different for a little while at least.

 

* * *

 

Festivities were never Sol's cup of tea, but being beside dear Cousin Meteora helped a great deal.

 

Sol clung to her arm as she had done as a child, though now she reached Meteora's chin and the woman leaned on her for support. They spoke of only pleasant things, magic and dances and local gossip amongst the princesses. Meteora offered Sol a conspiratorial wink when Captain Oksan passed them by in the halls, and Sol blushed dutifully.

 

"He's a handsome one," she cooed, "And so brave and noble, from the stories. Any thoughts of the next king of Mewni, dear cousin?"

 

"Oh," Sol said, fanning the words away, "I'm sure I haven't put any thought into it at all. I'm too busy with the coronation coming up, its just a few months away now!"

 

"Yes, we're all very excited."

 

Cyclone's cool diplomatic voice cut between them and Sol all but yelped.

 

"Cy!" she hissed, "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

 

Cyclone tilted her head, the picture of innocence, then chuckled. It was a light and happy sound Sol hadn't realised she missed.

 

"I'm sorry, Sol," she said, "I'm just here to let you both know that the play is about to begin."

 

Meteora clapped her hands together, "Oh! a play! she squealed, "I love a good rock opera!"

 

Cyclone beamed at the both of them. "It was difficult to find players that cater to your tastes, but I trust you'll find the performance to your liking. We all worked very hard on it, you know."

 

  
Something warm rested on Sol's shoulder and she turned her head to see Cyclone's hand there. A warm sisterly touch she had all but forgotten about.

 

Meteora wasted no time, rushing down the halls ahead of the sisters. This left Sol and Cyclone alone, really alone, for the first time in a full year. Sol bit her lip, eyes still glued to that hand, even as it squeezed and slid to fold itself behind Cyclone's back.

 

"What is this about?" Sol finally asked, looking up into Cy's face.

 

Cy's features twitched, a splash of worry and a hint of hurt she quickly smoothed over with a smile.

 

"It's a celebration, Sol," She said in her old voice, the one unburdened by diplomacy and honourifics, "I just felt like we should be allowed to celebrate. After... everything."

 

Sol nodded slowly, before donning a smile of her own.

 

"Would you like to sit with Meteora and I?" she asked.

 

Cyclone smiled and shook her head.

 

"I've still got a banquet to pull together," she said, "Go, have fun with Cousin Meteora. You deserve a break."

 

And with that Cyclone was floating down the halls in full princess mode once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sol felt like she could just about die from happiness.

 

Surrounded by friends, seated at her place at the head of the banquet table, and Meteora already drunkenly singing her mother's love ballads, Sol drank in the laugher and cheer as if she needed it to live. She felt delirious, even as she had refused the wine for herself in order to be a proper hostess.

 

Cyclone had done the same, sitting on Meteora's other side and to Sol's immense amusement singing along with her! As the night faded into the delicate hours, slowly but surely guests began making their beds beneath tables and chairs. Sol didn't want it to end. After tonight everything would go back to normal and she felt she needed more of this happiness.

 

Across the hall Sol spotted Oksan trying and failing to wake a pile of guests with a broom, and cheerfully called him over.

 

"Isn't this wonderful?" she sighed, looked about at the fading party, "Cy really outdid herself."

 

Oksan frowned, wiping what looked an awful lot like vomit off his boot and onto a toppled tablecloth.

 

"I hope she outdoes the cleanup too," he grumbled.

 

"Oh hush," Sol chided, "Cy's been working hard all night, just so that I could relax!"

 

"So you could let your guard down, you mean." Oksan hissed, "You know she's only doing all this to endear Old Mewni to her and the conservatives."

 

"Psshhh!" Sol said, flapping the words away like butterflies, "She hasnt said a THING to Meteora! She's just let me spend time with her all day!"

 

Oksan looked over at where Meteora was currently begging Cyclone to refill her cup.

 

"Like she's not talking to her right now?"

 

"I don't think Meteora is in a position to debate," Sol snapped, "Odd's are she wont remember the last three hours anyway! If Cy wanted to make the monsters conservative giving their Princess a hangover seems like a rough bet."

 

Oksan opened his mouth to speak, bit Sol shushed him.

 

"Phh! please, Oksan. It's a celebration. Lighten up a little! So things have been a little TENSE lately, Cy's made it clear to me that for tonight, everything is okay."

 

"You can't just pretend things aren't bad, Sol." Oksan said, "In those last couple of meetings she was out for blood."

 

They were interrupted as Meteora noticed the two of them speaking and cried out in glee.

 

"The future king!" she hummed, "Long live their majesties!"

 

Cyclone took note of both of them flushing and took Meteora by the arm.

 

"Come on, cuz," she said, "Lets get you to bed. I think we've all heard enough of your mooning."

 

Meteora fell over herself as Cyclone all but carried her out the hall, Sol watching their backs silently.

 

"It's going to be okay, Oksan." she said, "Tomorrow we can go back to hating each other for however much longer she wants to pitch her hissy fit. But right now all that matters is the celebration and I for one think Cy nailed it."

 

Oksan said nothing, but nodded slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

The silence was deafening as Cyclone dragged Meteora through the halls. The woman had stopped her sloppy singing and resigned to a half-sleep on Cy's shoulder. Though Cyclone could feel the drool already seeping through her gown, she resigned to let the woman be.

 

Arriving at her room, Meteora giggled like a schoolgirl and flopped onto a chaise. There she cooed and slurred about god knows what as Cyclone knelt to remove her boots.

 

"I haven't seen enough of you, young lady!" Meteora chided.

 

"I know, I'm sorry," Cy said, smiling affectionately up at her, "But I'll be sure to see you tomorrow at breakfast."

 

"Breakfast," Meteora repeated, then repeated again before falling into another fit of giggles.

 

Cyclone rolled her eyes affectionately and tried to wrestle the woman out of her coat.

 

"It was very kind of you to set all this up," Meteora slurred again, "Poor Sol, I think she really needed this. You're a good sister."

 

Cyclone chewed the inside of her cheek, noticeably freezing in her task.

 

"I don't know about that, Meteora." she said, her voice wavering somewhat.

 

"Ah..." Meteora said, her mood becoming somber, "That's right, I had forgotten."

 

Cy was silent as she stood to hang Meteora's fineries on the coat rack.

 

"It's such a shame," Meteora said, "When family is pitted against each other. It reminds me of... of my..."

 

She stopped, touching her own cheek before her eyes spilled over with tears.

 

Cyclone knelt beside her once again and forced a sad smile. "It's alright Meteora, you being here helped things a little bit. I have you to thank for these happy memories and-"

 

"No its not alright!" Meteora sobbed, "Sisters fighting one another, its not fine at all! Its horrible what Sol did to your guild and its horrible what you've been doing to her! If your parents were alive-"

 

Her chest heaved with further sobs, Cyclone rose to steady her.

 

"I know," Cyclone said, "But me and Sol, we're going to figure it out. And after tonight... You being here helped me see what needs to be done to put an end to all this!"

 

Meteora's lip trembled like a child's. "R-really?"

 

Cyclone was silent for a time before taking a deep breath. "Yes, really."

 

A small smile graced Meteora's features before she once again fell back onto her pillows. Within a moment she was fast asleep, the tears still wet on her face.

 

Cyclone dropped her smile like a weight, expressionless as she regarded her cousin cooly. Slowly Cyclone rose to fetch a blanket to toss over her and sat beside her for a while petting her silver curls. Then, in one fluid motion, Cyclone produced a vial from where she had stashed it just this morning on her person. Carefully she held the bottle to Meteora's cheek, a single tear slid inside.

 

Cyclone held the sample up to the light and very faintly could see the twinkle of green magic within it. Stooping to kiss her cousin once more, Cyclone rose and made to leave the room.

 

"You've put an end to all this," She repeated, "One way or anther."


End file.
